fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daeragor Caenitheos
Daeragor Caenitheos is not very well known and has only been seen a few times in public. Very little is known about the man, and he is some what of a mystery. All the things that are for sure known about him is that he is the possible leader of the Golden Ocean Company. Everything else is hearsay and rumors. Early History Daeragor was born in the year 375 AC of the coast of Zamettar on the Pirate Ship "Dreaded Hopes". Both his mother and father were long time pirates of the area. They would often say they were direct blood tied to a long lost Valyrian Dragonlords that were on patrol during the Doom. Though this could never be prove, Daeragor loved to hear the stories when he was younger. However, the reality was they were cruel pirates that often took part in massive Slave Raids through out the Summer Seas. His mother died when he was young while conducting a raid on the poisonous island of Naath. As such he was raised by his father and his crew. After the death of his mother, his father slowly became a very well known and respected Pirate Lord along the Basilisk Isles Pirates and Slave Traders. Daeragor learned a lot from his time growing up on the ships and ports of the world. He slowly became a tough merchant and negotiator, but he was always a little weak in a fight. In his young years though, he found a love for the ancient and lost items of Valyria. Even the stories of the lost and fantastical of all the lost kingdoms and empires was something he fell in love with. However, it would not last as when he got older, his father became more abusive to his son. Becoming Captain Due to a heart attack. his father died at sea after a very successful raid along the Cinnamon Straits. It was stated in a letter of last rights that Daeragor would get everything his father owned. This included the leaderships of the Fleet of Ships his father had gathered. Over the years, he was able to secure the loyalty of the Captains of the Fleet and so the transition was bloodless and they continued on with their raids. Daeragor however, had different ideas. He sailed for Qarth, and meet with the leaders of the government. For years merchants would pay Pirate Lords and bypass the Qarthean choke hold on Eastern Sea Trade. Daeragor offered the Government his ability to close that loophole. All while not connecting the government to his actions in the Cinnamon Straits. For Six Years, he captured and raided hundreds of thousands of ships with goods and collected large bounties from the Qarthen Government. However, he would also claim that most of the goods would see the bottom of the ocean, something the Government wanted. Instead, he would sell these goods to a new competitor to the Summer Seas Market. The Golden Oceans Company would fence his goods on the open market stating they found a route uncontrolled by all others. He made a large sum of Honors using this system, becoming one of the richest Pirate Lords in the world. Though his name was rarely seen by many other, as he distanced himself from the other pirates from the area. Approached by Opportunity It was while in his early twenties that the GOC found interest in the man. He was approached by the mysterious company where his interest was peaked. The men offered him a great opportunity and the possibility of earning more in both knowledge and coin. He accepted to meet their leadership and went with them. He vanished off the face of the known world and his fleet was ingratiated into the Golden Oceans Company Protection Fleet. For Two Years, Daeragor was never seen again, many believed he had died. However, after the end of the second year of his disappearance, he arrived back in Essos with a massive fleet of new ships and more men. He was the new Regional Chairmen of the Essos Branch of the Company. With this came control of the new ships and ability to sell the new men who arrived. Building an Empire In the short time that he was the Regional Chairman, he had increase profits with the Golden Oceans Company by a staggering amount. He had contracted many noble houses who were common buyers of the old Unsullied Guards. Instead they purchased the Companies Speechless Soldiers, who were proven soldiers in the field. Daeragor proved this by sending these Soldiers into combat against a larger force of pirates and raiders in the Disputed Land. They beat the rag tag group and continued to hold the ground long enough to build the "Was Talmo"''' '''Fortress. This proved their capability against the ruffians of the Disputed Lands as well as their ability to protect their assigned lands. Next, the Regional Chairman looked to strengthen their Protection Fleet and strengthen their numbers by building a fleet of large warships. This new fleet of ships would be known as the Gem Fleet for their large gems that were carried by the figurehead of each ship. This fleet of warships were offered best in protecting their transport ships. Their fleets were known to be large in number and take on contracts of protecting cargo ships through dangerous routes. With Daeragor as the new Doug, he even takes ships through the north of Sothoryos and through the Basilisk Isles. Category:RP Characters